Obervations: 1991
by BabyRitaVanCartier
Summary: Mcgonagall has some very interesting students in this years Gryfindore first years. Set just after the sorting during the first book.
1. Chapter 1

**Observations: 1991**

**DESCRIPTION: ****Mcgonagall has some very interesting students in this years Gryfindore first years. Set just after the sorting during the first book.**

**INTRODUCTION: ****"Professor McGonagall?" Dumbledore entered the staff room and handed me a long scroll. "Your list of Gryffindore First Years." He smiled at me and I took the list. Some of the sorting hats decisions this year had shocked me, some less so. "You have an interesting bunch this year, Professor." Dumbledore remarked. I looked down at my list and nodded.**

**CHAPTER ONE: HARRY POTTER****: The first name that caught my eye was not a surprising. I read through the data quickly, memorising it and storing it away for the day when it would be needed.**

**Potter, Harry James -- 31****st**** July 1980**

**I thought back to when Harry was born. Lilly and James were so proud. I can still see their faces, the way they lit up with joy. We, the Order, went up to Godrics Hollow to see the new baby…**

"**He'll break hearts, James, mark my words." Sirius had been chosen to be the Godfather, like his head wasn't big enough already! I remember my first thoughts when James placed the lad in my arms,**

"**He looks just like you, James!" I gaspt. Sitting next to me, Lupin grinned.**

"**Look at his eyes though, Professor." I looked. They were the most brilliant green.**

"**Just like Lilly's" I smiled. Potter was going to be a trouble maker under the influence of Lupin, James and Sirius, we knew that from the start, but with parents like Lilly Evans and James Potter, we all agreed he'd be great. Then came that terrible trgidy, the death of James and Lilly a year later, poor Harry was left and orphan. Sirius was arrested and taken to Askaban, her was left with on one, so I look Harry in until we could find someone else. Oh, if only he knew how close he'd come to being mine! I had him for three months, he started to call me Mama Min, then Albus came to tell me that he'd found the lad's Aunt living in Muggle Surry and I was devastated. Petunia Evans, Lilly's elder sister, was the last person I wanted looking after Harry, but I had no choice, and Harry Potter left to live with Petunia, her husband, and their dreadful little brat, Dudely. Ten years later, he's back where he belongs and for that at least, I am grateful.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Observations: 1991**

**CHAPTER TWO: RONALD WEASLY: ****The next name was no surprise either, yet another Weasly.**

**Weasly, Ronald Billius -- 1****st**** March 1980**

**How many did that make? I'd taught Arthur and Molly (although she was Molly Prewett then); Bill and Charlie (I liked them, mischievous but hard working); then the twins Fred and George who were in their 3****rd**** year (unlike Bill and Charlie, these two only work at turning my hair grey); now Ronald and then next year I'd have Ginevre too!**

**I'm so glad that Weasly and Potter seem to be friends; I remember how close the Potters and the Weasly's were. During the Order meetings the children would play together, although Ron and Harry wouldn't remember that, they were only babies, nor Fred and George for that matter I shouldn't think. I vaguely remember the boy's grandfather, Rupert Prewett; he was a few years above me when I was in school. A very good chess player, I believe he died a few years ago, a potions experiment gone bad… doesn't surprise me. He was useless at potions.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Observations: 1991**

**CHAPTER THREE: SEAMUS FINNIGAN:**** A few names down I saw the Surname Finnigan and groaned inwardly.**

**Finnigan, Seamus -- 13****th**** November 1980**

**Finnigan! Oswald Finnigan had been in my class at school, he was in Ravenclaw although how he ended up there I shall never know! Oswald had a tendancy to blow up his spells… I think he flourished his wand a little too much. If memory serves me well then Oswald would be Seamus' grandfather. Lord help me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Observations: 1991**

**CHAPTER FOUR: NEVILLE LONGBOTTON:**** Seeing the next name I almost chocked on my tea.**

**Longbottom, Neville -- 2****nd**** February 1980**

**Alice and Frank's son? Alice was a Gryffindore years ago, Frank was a Ravenclaw. They both became auror's and were members of the Order. They were driven mad by a Death Eater. I also remember his grandmother Augusta. I never like her, and she hated me. She was much too proud and in my opinion her head could do with deflating! I'm sure she hasn't changed much.**

**Neville's great uncle Algie was odd. Apparently, he dangled a baby Neville out of the window and dropped him… and Frank told me he also pushed the poor lad off Blackpool pier and nearly drowned him! He always was practical joker!**

**I hope with all my heart that he takes after Alice and Frank and not the rest!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Observations: 1991**

**CHAPTER FIVE: HERMIONIE GRANGER: ****At the bottom of the list was another name caught my eye although I'm not sure why. Granger. I don't know anyone called that. Never taught a Granger, but I had a good feeling about her.**

**Granger, Hermionie Jean -- 19****th**** September 1979**

**I'd listened to the younge lass as she'd walked across the Great Hall. It seemed as though she'd read every book about Hogwarts ever published! In fact she reminds me of myself. Only muggle born. It will be a joy to have her in my class this year.**

*******

"**Professot McGonagall?" A squeeking voice at my left jolted me from my observations.**

"**Phillius! It's good to see you!" She smiled.**

"**Got anyone interesting in your first years Minerva?" I looked back at the list and nodded.**

"**A few people, yes."**

**FIN**


End file.
